


Redeeming Qualities

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm and children. Spoilers, 1.05 "Unexpected." (06/01/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Okay PJ here's the answer to your fic challenge, the one with Malcolm and children. Hope you guys enjoy its kinda long.  
  
I wanna thank my beta/editor/advisor Josephine, she does damn good work and she writes fic too, so go read her stuff!  


* * *

"Captain, I'm picking up a signal, the UT is translating it now." Ensign Hoshi Sato said turning to face Captain Jonathan Archer. "It's a distress call, automated."

"Play it." Archer said.

"We are the Zaincanie, we've been attacked and we are seeking assistance, please hurry!"

"Is that all it says Hoshi?" Archer asked.

"Yes sir, it just keeps repeating."

"I've located the ship sir, I'm reading a faint energy signature." Lieutenant Malcolm Reed announced.

"Life signs?" Archer turned to ask his science officer T'Pol. Turning around, T'Pol and peered into her visual sensor. Turning back around she responded, "I am reading two life signs."

"Hail them."

"No response." Hoshi answered immediately.

"Damage?" Archer turned to Malcolm.

"The ship appears to have taken quite a beating sir,"

Turning back to T'Pol Archer asked, Have the Vulcan's ever come in contact with the Zaincanie?

Raising her eyebrow T(tm)Pol answered, No."

"T'Pol take Malcolm and Hoshi and head on over there, keep in constant contact, let's try and not relive the last time you three on a mission together." Archer said, a sly smile came across his face as his three officers left the bridge.

Malcolm docked with the damaged ship and opened the hatch; he pulled his phase  
pistol and led them onto the ship.

"The atmosphere appears to be breathable." T'Pol said as she read her scanner.

Hoshi looked to Malcolm and he sighed and opened his helmet. He nodded to the  
other two and they took theirs off also.

The life signs are down this corridor." T'Pol said moving back Malcolm. Walking down the corridor they came across a body, He's dead. T'Pol announced. Moving a bit farther they came to a small room, The life signs are coming from in there."

Malcolm aimed his phase pistol at the door and nodded for Hoshi to open it. The door slid open and Malcolm moved in. Looking around he didn't notice anyone, turning to face T'Pol she nodded in a direction towards what looked like cargo containers. Walking as softly and quickly as possible Malcolm moved towards the containers.

"They are coming from inside." T'Pol said quietly.  
Malcolm raised the lid of the container and aimed, looking down he saw two bright sets of purple eyes staring back at him. Standing back he waited for them to stand up, nothing happened. He peered back in and saw the purple eyes belonged to two small aliens with light bluish skin and dark black hair. Hoshi  
peered over Malcolm's shoulder.

"They look like children." She said.

"I think they are, I don't think adult alien's come that small." Malcolm said lowering his pistol.

"You would be surprised Lieutenant." T'Pol answered taking scans, But you are correct, they do appear to be children."

Hoshi took out her UT and smiled down at them, "Hello." The children's stares moved from Malcolm to Hoshi, I'm Hoshi, putting a hand to her chest, "this is Malcolm," moving to place a hand on Malcolm's arm, and this is Sub-commander T'Pol. Hoshi gestured towards T'Pol, And you are?"

The children's stares moved from Hoshi, to Malcolm, to T'Pol and back to  
Malcolm. Not a word was uttered.

"Are you sure there are no other life signs?" Malcolm asked.

"I am sure." T'Pol answered, Moving them would be logical, this ship has suffered heavy damage and they are alone, taking them to Enterprise would be wise."

Hoshi moved to pick one of the children up and both of them moved running into  
the back of the container. Their gazes went from Hoshi back to Malcolm. Hoshi  
looked over at Malcolm.

"Lieutenant, perhaps you should try and pick them up." Hoshi offered.

Malcolm looked down at the children and reached towards one of them, it didn't try to move away, he gently picked up one child and placed it on the floor next to the container. Malcolm looked down at it and saw it looking straight up at him. He moved to pick up the other one. Hoshi knelt down next to both of them and said, "We are going to take you to our ship, your ship isn't safe anymore. Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you.

The children's eyes moved from Malcolm to Hoshi as she spoke and then immediately back to Malcolm.

Are you sure the UT is working?" Malcolm asked Hoshi.

"Yes, they just don't want to talk.

Suddenly the two raised a hand towards Malcolm and said in unison, "Is that one going?"

Hoshi looked at Malcolm and then back to the two, "Yes he's going, Malcolm lives on our ship.

"We'll go if he goes. They said together. The two walked up to both sides of Malcolm and stared up at him.

Malcolm looked down and then over to Hoshi. Hoshi walked over and knelt in front of Malcolm.

"You don't have to worry about Malcolm not going, he has to pilot the shuttle pod. Hoshi smiled at the two, "so why don't we get going.

Two hands shot up and grabbed a hold of Malcolm's hands. The children looked at Hoshi and said, We're ready.

Malcolm looked nervously at Hoshi and then to T'Pol. Hoshi was trying to hide a smile and T'Pol just motioned for them to leave. Malcolm nodded and T'Pol left the room.

Why don't you go next Lieutenant. Hoshi suggested.

Malcolm started to walk and the children's step fell in synch with his and  
Hoshi followed the trio with a smirk on her face.

Once on board the shuttle pod, they were able to strap the children safely in  
the back, Malcolm took the helm; he couldn't help feeling like he was being  
watched.

He leaned over to Hoshi and whispered, "Are they still staring at me?"

Hoshi glanced back, "Yup, still staring directly at you."

"Wonderful." Malcolm said sarcastically.

Hoshi contacted Enterprise and informed them of what had taken place. As the pod landed in the docking bay, Phlox ordered them all to go into decon.

Malcolm and Hoshi undid the children and they took Malcolm's hands. The quartet was ushered into the decontamination chamber. The two children were given garments to wear and Hoshi, T'Pol and Malcolm were stripped down to their underwear.

Before the five were sealed off in decon, Phlox was able to determine the sex of the two alien children as female. Malcolm sat uneasily among a Vulcan, a Human, and two Zaincanien children, and every single one of them female.

Malcolm had no problem with T'Pol or Hoshi; this wasn't the first time he was in decon with the two, but the Zaincanie made him feel uncomfortable. The two hardly ever took their eyes off of him.

Hoshi elbowed Malcolm and whispered, "Would you like me to talk to them?"

"Yes please."

Hoshi got up and walked over to the two children, sat down in front of them and  
smiled. "I was curious, can you please tell me your names." The internal UT translated the question, but the children just moved their attention back to Malcolm. "I think they want you to join us Malcolm."

Malcolm looked from Hoshi and the two children to T'Pol, who looked at him and then to Hoshi and the children. Sighing Malcolm stood up, he had never been good with kids and now these two alien children tried to attach themselves to him. He took a seat next to Hoshi on the ground.

Hoshi leaned over and said, Ask them their names."

"You already did, obviously they aren't in the mood to talk, so why push them.

"Because they need to talk to us. We need to find out what happened on that ship." Hoshi retorted.

Malcolm moved his attention to the children with what appeared to be a great effort on his part, "Hoshi asked you earlier what your names were, we'd like an answer.

Hoshi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "What Malcolm is trying to say  
is that we'd like to know what to call you. Please?"

The children's attention went back and forth from Hoshi to Malcolm. Hoshi gave a warm smile while Malcolm looked uncomfortable and looked over at Hoshi. Finally the two turned their attention to each other and after a few moments looked back at to the humans.

"Osani" One said.

"Uninia" The other one replied.

"Osani and Uninia, those are very pretty names. Don't you agree Malcolm? Hoshi said.

"Yes very pretty." Malcolm nodded in agreement.

Phlox's voice came over the comm.. Your time is now up, I would like to see the children, to give them a full examination."

T'Pol walked to the door and existed before Malcolm or Hoshi could get up. Standing up Malcolm extended his hands to the children. Osani took his left and Uninia took his right. The three of them followed Hoshi out of decon and gathered some clothes. After everyone was dressed they went to visit Phlox.

Phlox examined Uninia first, making an hmm sound every now and then.

Phlox seemed puzzled that Uninia would always try to keep Malcolm in her line of sight if not completely focused upon him. Malcolm in turn tried to stay out of Uninia's sight only to look down and see Osani's bright purple eyes staring straight at him.

Lieutenant would you bring Osani over here please, I'd like to do some scans on her also. Phlox looked over at Malcolm.

Malcolm felt Osani grab his hand and they started to walk over to where Uninia was. Malcolm picked up Osani and placed her next to her sister. Phlox moved in to exam both girls. Malcolm tried to sneak out of sickbay while Phlox has the girl's attention semi-occupied. He got to about the door until one of girls said something.

Are you..." Uninia stared.

"Leaving us?" Osani continued.

"No, Dr. Phlox will look after you, I have to find out who attacked your  
ship."

"Why can't "

"We come?"

Malcolm looked at the girls and sighed, "The Bridge is not a place for children and I'm sure Dr. Phlox would like go spend more time with the both of you. Don't you Phlox?"

Before Phlox could answer the doors to sickbay opened and Archer, Trip, and Hoshi all walked in.

"Malcolm," Archer nodded to him, and made his way to the children, "Hello, I'm Captain Archer, Hoshi here tells me that you two are named Osani and Uninia. The two girls looked around Archer to make eye contact with Malcolm, "And that you have a thing for Malcolm." Archer turned and faced Malcolm, who could only shrug. "Yes well anyway, we need to know if you can remember anything that can help us find out what happened."

The girls just stayed quite and Archer looked over at Hoshi, who smiled.

Trip walked over to look at the girls, "They look to be about 3 or 4, at least in human standards."

"That's a correct assumption Commander. Phlox said.

"Do you know why they(tm)ve become so focused on Malcolm? Archer asked.

"I'm not sure Captain, I can only speculate. Phlox answered. A growl suddenly immolated from the two girls, Phlox ran a scan over them, "They're hungry.

"Why don't we go to the mess hall and get some food. How does that sound? Hoshi asked the girls. The girls nodded, "Is it alright if I pick up?" Hoshi asked the girls, they both nodded.

Hoshi picked up Osani and placed her on the ground, the second her feet hit the  
ground she took off and ran to Malcolm, attaching herself to one of his legs. Hoshi picked up Uninia who did the exact same thing.

Hoshi leaned over to Archer and whispered, "I'll go with them, and I'll see what I can't find out.

"Thanks, I'm sure Malcolm will appreciate it too. Archer smiled as Malcolm peeled each girl off his legs and took had them take his hands.

Malcolm sat the two girls at a table in the back of the mess hall. The second they had walked in every set of eyes were on them, Malcolm had given them all  
dirty looks but it was human nature to stare at something new and unusual.

Hoshi had left the group and had gotten the kids some food.

Setting a bowl in front of each child Hoshi smiled, "Enjoy."  
Looking into the bowls Malcolm said, "Mashed potatoes?"

"They are easy to digest and easy to eat." Hoshi watched Osani stick her  
finger into the bowl and pull it out, "Here use a spoon." Hoshi handed a  
spoon to each child, they looked at the utensil and at the potatoes, "You use  
it to eat them, like this." Hoshi took the spoon from Uninia and scooped up  
some potatoes and feed them to her, "See simple."

The two caught on quickly and were soon happily eating their mashed potatoes.

"I'll be right back. Malcolm announced. The two girls didn't even look up. Malcolm got up from the table and soon returned with two bowls one for Hoshi and one for himself.

After the girls had had their fill, they both yawned at the same time, showing off incredibly white teeth. Both girls (tm) eyes started to droop. Hoshi mouthed  
to Malcolm, "I think they're falling asleep." Malcolm nodded, standing up he tried to take one of the girl's by the hand but she raised her arms in the universal sign of pick me up. Hoshi picked up Osani as Malcolm gathered Uninia in his arms.

By the time they got to sickbay both girls were fast asleep. Phlox ushered them over to a bed and they set to two down. Malcolm looked down at the two sleeping aliens and a small smile formed on his mouth, they were kinda cute. Then he looked over at his shoulder and saw what appeared to be drool.

What?" Hoshi whispered.

"I think she drooled on my shoulder." Malcolm said giving his shoulder a disgusted look.

Hoshi looked at her shoulder and smiled, "I got the clean one." Malcolm gave her a dirty look and Hoshi chuckled, "We should go to the bridge, see if they've discovered anything. Hoshi looked at Phlox, "Good night."

Malcolm followed Hoshi out of sickbay wiping drool off his uniform.

Walking on to the bridge Archer looked up and smiled, "What no small aliens this time Lieutenant?"

"They fell asleep sir." Malcolm answered.

"They sure are cute little buggers aren't they. Trip said.

"Do they really have purple eyes?" Travis asked from the helm.

"Yes." Malcolm said taking his station.

"I'd love to see them. Travis continued.

"I'm sure you will Ensign. Malcolm answered.

"I've sent another team over to their ship, they should be returning shortly, hopefully we can find out what killed all those people and where their home world is. Archer said, he looked over to Hoshi as she tried to stifle a yawn, "In the meantime, why don't you two get some rest.

"Sir, with all due respect, I'd rather stay here and catch up on my work. Malcolm said.

"Actually Lieutenant, I think it would be wise if you got some rest while you can." T'Pol countered.

Yea Malcolm, remember you've got two adorable little alien's to take care of." Trip smirked.

"Yes well at least I didn't let them impregnate me sir. Malcolm said. Several of the crewmembers stifled a chuckle as Trip's face turned red. Archer cleared his throat trying not to laugh.

I'll start translating the files the team brings back tomorrow Captain. Hoshi said getting up from her station.

"Goodnight Hoshi," Archer turned to Malcolm, "Goodnight Malcolm."

Standing up Malcolm sighed, "Goodnight sir." Malcolm followed Hoshi into the lift.

Once the lift began to move Hoshi slumped back and laughed, "I can't believe you said that to Trip. Malcolm smiled and Hoshi continued, "But you know he's right.

"I'm sure in the morning they'll find another person to attach to." Malcolm said.

"I wouldn't be to sure. The lift stopped and Hoshi said, "This is my stop, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight Malcolm.

"Goodnight Hoshi." Malcolm watched the doors shut as Hoshi walked away. He yawned and actually admitted to himself he was tired. He went into his quarters changed and soon fell asleep.

Malcolm awoke to having his eyes pried open; sitting up suddenly he knocked whoever or whatever was off of him and on to the floor with a thud. Right after the thudding came the crying.

Malcolm turned on the lamp next to his bed and saw two blue bodies on his floor. "Oh no!" Malcolm sat quickly on the floor, as soon as he sat down two sets of arms grabbed his neck and two head buried themselves in the sides of his neck.

"Its alright now, you can stop crying." Malcolm said gently rubbing their little backs, "I'm sorry about that, you two just scared me. Soon the crying subsided and heard them sniffling against his neck.

The two leaned back and said in unison, "You left us."

"Yes and you two were asleep, why aren't you still asleep?

"The monsters will get us." They continued in unison.

"There are no monsters on board," Malcolm paused, "How did you get in here?"

Osani and Uninia both glanced over to an open hatch, Malcolm smiled, "You, two are clever little devils, now lets get you two back to sickbay."

"MONSTERS!" They screamed.

Malcolm looked at them and said, "Monsters like the ones that attacked your ship?" They nodded looking frightened. "Don't worry, they won't attack us." Looking at the two he sighed, "You don't believe me do you? They shook their heads, "Would you like to stay with me?" Their little eyes light up. Malcolm stood up and went to his closet and grabbed a pillow and blanket, "Get into the bed, I'll sleep on the floor.

Malcolm watched the two climb in to bed and he pulled the covers over them. He then laid down on the floor and pulled the blanket over him. He started to drift off when he felt to little bodies snuggle up next to him.

Sighing Malcolm reached up and turned on the lamp. He pulled the blanket down and looked at the two, "Now look here, we can't sleep like this, now get back in bed.

"But we're scared.

"Yes I know that, and that's why you two are sleeping in here, now get back in bed.

The twins looked at each other for a moment and then cried, "We want Hoshi!"  
Malcolm's head fell back and he sighed, This is going to be a long night."

Uninia and Osani continued to chant, "We want Hoshi." While Malcolm stood up, put on a tee shirt and started folding his blanket. He gave the folded blanket to Osani and his pillow to Uninia and took their free hands, the chanting stopped immediately.

Malcolm, Osani, and Uninia made the trek to Hoshi's quarters. Several crewmembers passed them and did double takes. They finally arrived at Hoshi's door and Malcolm rang the bell and rang the bell and rang the bell till Hoshi answered the door.

Hoshi stood there, eyes puffy, in a tank top and a pair of boxers. She blinked  
a couple of times to make sure she wasn't dreaming and finally said, You do realize they don't have any clothes on and you're in your underwear.

Malcolm looked down, she was right, they were naked and he was in his underwear, "Damn."

"Would you three like to come in?" Hoshi asked.

"YEAH!" Osani and Uninia dropped what they were holding and ran into Hoshi's cabin.

Malcolm?" Hoshi asked as he picked up the dropped blanket and pillow, "You gonna come in too?"

Malcolm grunted and walked past Hoshi, he scowled at the two children as they  
crawled into Hoshi's bed. They snuck into my cabin and assaulted me."

Hoshi chuckled and sat on the bed, Osani and Uninia climbed into her arms,

"What did you two do?"

Uninia began, "We opened."

"His eyes." Osani finished.

Hoshi burst out laughing, "How did you two get into his cabin?"

"The door." They replied.

"Door? You aren't tall enough for the door.

"They mean the hatch, they crawled through the tubes and into my quarters."  
Malcolm sat down at Hoshi's desk.

And how did you find Malcolm's cabin? Hoshi asked, Malcolm sat up suddenly and was paying attention.

"We followed his smell." They said.

"Smell? And what does Malcolm smell like?"

"MALCOLM!" They both screamed.

"Malcolm smells like Malcolm?" The girls nodded, "Okay and what happened to your clothes?"

"They fell off." The girls said in unison.

"Fell off?" Malcolm asked.

"Where?" Hoshi said.

"In the tunnel."

"Okay your clothes are in the tunnel. So what brings you three over here?" Hoshi asked.

"Now that I can answer." Malcolm said, "After they assaulted me..."

"You pushed us!" The girls interrupted.

"And I said I was sorry, and I didn't push you two, you young ladies fell off as I sat up. 

"Are you guys okay?" Hoshi asked.

"Yes we're fine. Malcolm answered.

"Not you," Hoshi said looking over at him, "I'm asking Osani and Uninia if they are okay. Hoshi looked down at them, "You two okay?"

They nodded.

"Anyway, after the assault, they told me they were scared of monsters, or the aliens that attacked their ship. I told them they could stay with me tonight and ONLY for tonight but they got out of bed and tried to sleep with me." Malcolm told Hoshi.

"And?"

"And they got upset and screamed for you and well here we are."

Hoshi looked down at the girls and asked, "What do the monsters look like?"

"Drippy." Osani said.

"Yellow." Uninia answered.

"Ew icky monsters." Hoshi wrinkled her nose and the girls nodded in agreement. Hoshi looked around, "Well my cabin isn't big enough for all four of us to sleep, so it's back to sickbay. Ah don't scream, I'm not finished," Hoshi watched the girls relax, "Malcolm and I will stay with you. Okay?"

"Yeah!" The girls jumped down and started for the door.

"Wait." Malcolm stopped them, "Clothes."

"There should be some shirts in the middle drawer." Hoshi said standing up, Malcolm opened the drawer and threw two shirts at Hoshi who dressed the two kids. "Okay grab a kid and lets go."

Malcolm picked up Osani and then suddenly held her at arm's length, Which one drools?"

"I don't remember. Hoshi said as Uninia wrapped her arms around Hoshi's neck.

Great." Malcolm said as Osani wrapped her arms around his neck.

Malcolm and Hoshi made their way back to sickbay. By the time they got there both girls were once again asleep. Hoshi turned on the lights and saw the girls' blanket on the floor. Hoshi put Uninia on the bed and picked up the blanket as Malcolm put down Osani.

Malcolm looked at his shoulder as Hoshi covered up the girls and sighed, It's Osani. Malcolm grimaced at the drool spot on his shirt.

Hoshi stood up and thought for a moment, "You know now that I think about it. I think you had Uninia the first time."

"Oh wonderful they both bloody drool." Malcolm looked over at Hoshi's tank top and nearly bare shoulders, They didn't drool on you did they? 

"Nope." Hoshi said as she made her way to another bed, she climbed in, "Turn the lights off please."

Malcolm made his way to the switch and muttered, "Why do they have to drool on me?"

Hoshi mumbled as Malcolm climbed into the bed next to her, "They must like you more."

Phlox woke them up a few hours later and kicked Hoshi and Malcolm out of sickbay while the two girls slept on. Hoshi and Malcolm got the bridge on time and were well into the work shift when Phlox(tm)s voice filled the bridge.

"Phlox to Captain Archer."

"Yes Doctor."

"Our little guests have escaped sickbay."

"Are you sure Doctor?" Archer asked.

"Quite, I was giving them a bath, I turned around and they were gone."

"Oh no." Malcolm groaned. He looked up to see Archer staring at him, Malcolm continued, "They escaped sickbay last night and snuck in my cabin."

"Captain, there is movement in the Jeffries tubes." T'Pol said. Must be heading for the bridge." Hoshi said looking around.

"What are you lookin' for Hoshi? Trip asked.

"The hatch."

"It's over in front of your station Hoshi. Trip said walking over to the hatch.

"You might want to open it Commander." Malcolm said.

Trip opened the hatch and peaked in, "I don't see anything.

"They'll be here. Malcolm said.

Captain Archer got up and stood next to Hoshi's station. Malcolm was right a few moments later two blue streaks appeared from the hatchway and ran up to Malcolm and hugged him.

MALCOLM!" They screamed in unison, their wet little bodies holding onto Malcolm.

Malcolm could feel the water soaking into his uniform and he groaned. He looked down and saw instead of their straight black hair two large black clouds of curls. He also saw their naked light blue butts.

As suddenly as they attacked him they let go and screamed, "HOSHI!" and ran into Hoshi's out stretched arms.

You two are in so much trouble." Hoshi said. They were quite a bit drier then they were, "Why did you escape sickbay this time?"

"We missed Malcolm and we were all wet." They answered.

"You two could have gotten hurt with this little stunt." Archer knelt down next to Hoshi.

The girls froze and looked at Archer, then turned and stared directly at Malcolm who was trying to wipe some of the excess water off his uniform.

"Are you two going to explain yourselves?" Archer asked.

The girls looked from Malcolm to Archer and back to Malcolm again, never saying a word.

"Is it just me Cap'n but are those two getting' a little bluer?" Trip said looking at the girls.

"Oh no." Hoshi said, "Captain we need some blankets, I think they are getting cold."

"There are some in my ready room."

Malcolm got up and walked into the Captain's ready room and appeared with two blankets, Come here."

Uninia and Osani walked slowly over to where Malcolm stood and stared right up at him. Malcolm bent down and wrapped a blanket around each of them. Malcolm stood up and their eyes followed him.

The lift opened and Phlox walked out. As soon as the girls saw him they clutched Malcolm's legs. Two little bundles shook as Phlox walked over to them.

Doctor." Hoshi said shaking her head. Hoshi looked over to Archer who nodded.

Hoshi walked over to Malcolm and knelt down in front of the two aliens. She reached out and touched their little faces, "It's okay. Come on, I won't hurt you."

Slowly they looked over to Hoshi and let go of Malcolm's legs and wrapped their arms around Hoshi's neck. Hoshi tried to sooth them but they wouldn't quite stop shaking. Malcolm knelt down and with in a blink of an eye they released Hoshi and grabbed onto Malcolm.

Malcolm wrapped his arms around them and stood up. The shaking soon stopped.  
Malcolm turned to Archer who nodded.

Go ahead and take care of them, take your time."

Malcolm started to leave but Hoshi stopped him.

"Hold on." Hoshi took some of the excess blanket and covered their heads,

"That way they don't get any colder and they can hide completely.

Malcolm made his way off the bridge.

"Aww ain't that just the sweetest thing you ever did see! Trip said smiling.

"That has to be one of them." Archer said chuckling.

"Wow I can't believe how blue they are, they're so pretty." Travis said,

An hour later Malcolm appeared back on the bridge.

"Welcome back Lieutenant." Archer said with a smile, "Uniform number two?"

"Actually number three sir." Malcolm said taking his station.

"What happened to number two?" Archer asked.

"Pancakes. Pancakes with peanut butter and syrup, those two are very messy."

Hoshi sat in the mess hall going over some of the data retrieved from the Zaincanie ship. Hoshi looked up to hearing her named yelled across the mess hall; Malcolm was being pulled by Osani and Uninia towards her table.

"Hoshi!" The little girls ran up to Hoshi and hugged her.

"Thank god, you have no idea how great it is to see you." Malcolm plopped down across from Hoshi; "These two haven't given a moment of silence since I got off duty.

"Malcolm says" Osani started.

"He's gonna. Uninia continued.

"Pull his hair out." They finished together.

"That's because you two can't leave me alone for five minutes."

Malcolm stopped and watched as Hoshi put the girls in the chairs and they stopped moving and talking, "How did you do that?"

"I have nieces and nephews. You two hungry?" Hoshi got up as the girls nodded, "Okay what do you want tonight?"

"Mashed potato pancakes!"

"How about pasta?" Hoshi suggested.

"PASTA!" The girls screamed.

"Stay put and I'll bring you some. Hoshi soon returned with two small plates of pasta and two glasses of water. "Did Malcolm show you two how to use a fork?"

"Fork?" They asked.

"Spoon, they ate pancakes with a spoon." Malcolm said.

"Okay well I guess I'll show you two how to use a fork. Hoshi demonstrated how to use the fork and in a matter of minutes the girls were happily slurping their pasta and playing with the forks.

"Do you think you could watch them for awhile I have work to do." Malcolm asked.

"Nope sorry, I have to work out the kinks in files brought back from their ship."

Malcolm turned to the girls, "You two wouldn't be tired by any chance would you? The girls shook their heads and smiled.

"I have an idea, Uninia and Osani grab Malcolm." Hoshi stood up and the four of them left the mess hall and walked to Malcolm's quarters.

Once inside Hoshi sat the girls on Malcolm's bed and she sat in front of his computer screen. After a few minutes she grabbed some little headphones, put them on the girls and pushed a button. Instantly the girls' attention went to the screen and they sat there in silence.

What did you do?" Malcolm asked.

"Put on a movie, they should be good for a couple of hours." Hoshi said turning on her padd.

"What movie?" Malcolm asked as he started to work.

"Toy Story, it's an old movie from the 20th century; it's cute, they should enjoy it. Hoshi answered. For the next few hours Malcolm and Hoshi worked.

Malcolm looked up to see two sleeping forms on his bed; he nudged Hoshi who also looked up. "Guess its time to take them back to their keeper." Hoshi shot Malcolm a dirty look.

Hoshi stood up and picked up one of girls, Malcolm did the same only to stop and walk into his bathroom. He returned with a towel, he draped it over his shoulder and picked up the other girl.

"Lets get them into sickbay before they wake up." Malcolm said as he followed Hoshi out of his cabin.

Once the girls were put to bed Malcolm and Hoshi left sickbay. They stood staring at each other, neither one sure what to do next.

"I should probably go back to my cabin, uh good night Malcolm." Hoshi said slowly backing away, Malcolm blushed and started to make his way back to his cabin.

Malcolm was once again awoken by little fingers. But instead of prying his eyes open, this time they were poking his cheeks. He swatted their fingers away from his face and sat up. Blindly he reached for the lamp and turned it on, two naked blue little girls sat on his bed smiling.

"Monsters?" Malcolm asked. The girls nodded, "Clothes in the tunnel?"

They nodded again, "Want to sleep in here with me?" They shook their heads.

"Okay, want to sleep with me and Hoshi?" They nodded.

Malcolm got up, put on some sweats and a tee shirt, grabbed a couple of shirts for the girls and they made their trek once again to Hoshi's. Malcolm noticed that the shirts were too long and that the girls tripped over them, so eventually Malcolm just picked them both up and carried them. The trio finally got to Hoshi's cabin and Malcolm leaned on the buzzer.

Hoshi answered her door and saw two sets of purple eyes and a set of blue eyes  
staring at her, "This is turning into a habit." Hoshi picked up Osani and started to walk towards sickbay.

Malcolm followed close behind her. Once in sickbay he tried to put Uninia down  
but she only clutch tighter to his neck, "Now what?"

"Can we?" Uninia started.

"Sleep with you?" Osani finished.

"Alright." Malcolm sighed and climbed onto a bed.

"Hoshi too!" they both said.

"Grab some pillows and some blankets we'll sleep on the floor. Hoshi said as she yawned.

Hoshi and Malcolm slept on the outside while the two girls slept in the middle.  
Eventually all four of them fell asleep.

Phlox walked into a sight on his sickbay floor in the morning. Malcolm and Hoshi were asleep, Malcolm on his back and Hoshi on her stomach. Both of them had two girls sprawled across them, their heads on Malcolm's chest and their feet on Hoshi's back.

"Interesting." Phlox mumbled as he started to gently pick up one of the girls. Suddenly a hand shot up and grabbed Phlox's arm, Ah Lieutenant Reed, I was just moving the girls so that you and Ensign Sato could get up with out disturbing them."

Malcolm slowly opened his eyes and realized what he just did, he let go of Phlox's arm, Sorry about that Doctor, reflex."

Phlox rubbed his arm; "All is forgiven Lieutenant, now would you like me to move the children?"

"Ah yes Doctor, please move them." Malcolm got up after Phlox moved both children and began to straighten his clothes. Malcolm bent down and gently shook Hoshi, "Come on Hoshi its time to get up."

Hoshi stretched and pushed herself up on her arms, "Why did we sleep on the floor again?" Hoshi looked up and saw Osani and Uninia asleep, "Oh yea that's why.

Malcolm went through the day with out having little aliens escaping from sickbay, finding a ship full of dead aliens, or being fired at, all in all not  
a bad day. Walking off the lift he made his way to Hoshi's quarters. Ringing the buzzer he waited for Hoshi to answer the door. Malcolm's jaw dropped when Hoshi answered the door, she was in a skirt and a tank top and she had heels on.

"Hi." Hoshi said looking around him, "Where are they?"

Malcolm stuttered, "W-who?"

"Uninia and Osani?" Hoshi's hair tumbled down her back as she looked up at him, Are you okay?"

"Oh uh yeah, I'm okay. 

Hoshi waited for Malcolm to say something, then finally sighed, "Malcolm?"

"Yes?" Malcolm suddenly realized that he was staring and shook it off, "I was going to see if you wanted to go get the girls with me, you have a way of calming them down."

"Oh bad night, I have a date, sorry."

"A date? With who, might I ask."

"Ensign Girmaldi."

"Sounds familiar."

Hoshi smiled, "Eddie from engineering."

"Oh yes Eddie from engineering, he seems like a nice fellow," Malcolm paused and then asked, "Why are you going out with Eddie from engineering?"

"Because he asked me and like you said he's a nice fellow. Hoshi leaned against the doorframe.

"Yes he is..."

"Hey Hoshi." Speak of the Devil; Eddie came to stand next to Malcolm, "Lieutenant."

"Ensign." Malcolm said curtly.

"Umm, you ready Hoshi." Eddie asked nervously.

"Almost give me one second." Hoshi disappeared into her cabin, the door closed behind her.

Eddie looked nervous and Malcolm just looked directly at him. Eddied cleared his throat hoping to take some of the pressure he was under off.

"Lieutenant, I uh heard about that alien children who took a liking to you, that's kinda funny don't ya think?"

"Why's that? Malcolm said.

"Well uh you know, you being the armory officer, I just never saw you as the children kind of man." Eddie was trying to lighten the mood and by the look on Malcolm's face he wasn't doing a very good job.

People always told Hoshi she had great timing, and once again she arrived just in time. Walking out her door she stepped between "Okay I'm ready.

Hoshi turned to Malcolm and smiled, "How about tomorrow; I'll meet you before we get the girls, make up a game plan.

"Sounds good, have fun." Malcolm nodded to Eddie, "Ensign."

"Sir." Eddie looked as though he was going to put his arm around Hoshi's  
shoulder but stopped he looked at Malcolm and dropped his arm.

"Bye Malcolm."

"Bye Hoshi." Malcolm watched Hoshi walk down the corridor with Eddie.

Malcolm walked into sickbay and was instantly greeted by Osani and Uninia, both  
of them grabbing onto a leg. Malcolm smiled at Phlox as the girls jumped up and  
down.

"They missed you Lieutenant." Phlox said walking over, "I found something interesting today while I was watching them. They appear to share the same  
thought patters, their own form of telepathy."

"Is that why they finish each other sentences and talk at the same time?" Malcolm asked patting their heads.

"I think so, it would require having more then just these two to study; the Captain thought I should inform you."

"Thank you Doctor." Malcolm said taking the girls' hand and started for the door.

"Oh Lieutenant, will you and Ensign Sato be in sickbay tonight with the girls?"

"I'm not sure yet, I probably will be but I'm not sure about Hoshi."

"Well I fixed an area for you four, this way you don't have to sleep on the floor.

"Thank you Doctor." Malcolm said leaving with the girls. After a few feet Malcolm said, "I have to do some work in the armory tonight and if you two behave, I'll let you watch a movie.

"Okay!" The girls' squealed.

Hours later Hoshi walked into the armory, she had changed into a tee shirt and jeans. She walked up to Malcolm and said, I thought I'd see if you need any help with them.

Malcolm looked over his shoulder and smiled, "No I think we're okay right now. He glanced over at where Osani and Uninia were busy huddled over something.

Hoshi followed his line of sight and asked, "What are they doing?"

"Playing." Malcolm said turning back to his work.

"With what?"

"You know that phase pistol you use to practice with?" Malcolm said without looking up.

"Yes."

"They are taking it apart and putting it back together."

"Malcolm!" Hoshi said with force, "They are four years old, they shouldn't be playing with weapons.

"I made sure they couldn't hurt themselves, and besides they are good at taking it apart and putting it back together.

"I don't see how you are okay with this. It's a gun, what if they come across another gun and think its okay to play with. They could get hurt."

"Hoshi, I don't think they will get a hold of another phase pistol, so there's no need to worry."

Hoshi glared at him, "Did your father let you play with guns when you were a child?"

Malcolm stopped what he was doing and turned to face her, "My father degraded me when ever he got a chance. So no, I don't see a problem with letting them play, its stimulating their learning. Anything else you'd like to know? Malcolm's voice was cold.

Hoshi stood up straighter and said, No, I think I've heard enough. She turned and walked out of the armory.

A few seconds later Malcolm felt a tug on either side of him and looked down to  
see purple eyes staring back at him.

"Where did?"

"Hoshi go?"

"She left. Look why don't you two go into find a computer screen and I'll turn on Toy Story, sound good?"

"YEAH!" The girls ran off and Malcolm walked over and picked up the pieces of the phase pistol they had been playing with.

After Malcolm had managed to get the girls to fall asleep and deposit them in  
sickbay he made his way to Hoshi's. He lightly rapped on the door.

Hoshi opened her door and saw Malcolm, Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, and I'm sorry. Malcolm saw Hoshi relax a little and continued, "They won't be playing with any kind of weapon anymore and they can only take apart things that can't hurt them or have parts they could swallow."

Hoshi smiled, "So are you doing this because I argued with you or because I'm right?

Malcolm looked sheepish, "Both."

Hoshi laughed, "Let me go get my pajamas."

Startled Malcolm asked, "Why?"

"Because as much as I adore you three showing up at my door in the middle of the night, I would like to get a full, undisturbed night of sleep."

Malcolm watched Hoshi disappear and reappear with a bundle of clothing. Together they walked down the corridor to the lift, "How is your translation of the Zaincanie files doing?"

"Good actually, I can't quite find where their home world is, but I'm making progress in what general area it will be. How about the weapons and the damage?"

"I'd like to meet the aliens that attack the ship, they left some very fascinating weapon signatures."

Hoshi stopped, "Malcolm they killed almost every person on that ship and because of them two little girls are parent less and scared that they will be attacked in their sleep."

Malcolm looked down and they walked the rest of way in silence. Only once on the lift and well on their way to sickbay did Malcolm say anything.

"How did your date go?"

"Not to well, Eddie seemed almost scared to be there, he wouldn't hold my hand, look into my eyes, or anything.

Walking behind Hoshi, Malcolm said with a small smile, "Sorry to hear that."

The pair walked into sickbay and Hoshi went over to where the girls were sleeping. She bent down and whispered, "Hey there sleepy heads." Hoshi waited till both sets of eyes opened before continuing, "Just wanted to let you know Malcolm and I are both in here tonight, so no need to go running through the tunnels to find us." As soon as Hoshi finished speaking their little eyes closed and were back to sleep.

"Ah Ensign, how are you doing?" Phlox walked over and smiled.

"I'm okay, thought I'd come in now instead of being woken up later."

"I thought of that and prepared an area for you for to sleep in, in case our little visitors needed to be with you two. Did the Lieutenant happen to tell you what I uncovered today?"

'No, he didn't. Hoshi looked over at Malcolm who blushed. Phlox informed Hoshi of his findings and once he was done she asked, "Is that why we're able to tell them apart?" Phlox gave her a confused look, "We're able to tell them apart, know which is which, they're identical. Could their telepathy work on humans, if not in a small matter, like being able to tell them apart?"

"I never thought of that, perhaps if you and the Lieutenant wouldn't mind. I could run some tests later and see what I can't find out."

"Sounds good," They both looked over at Malcolm who was reading a padd he had brought in earlier, "I'll see if I can't convince him."

"Thank you Ensign." Stepping back Phlox started to make leave sickbay, "Well goodnight."

"Goodnight Doctor." Hoshi said.

Malcolm looked up, "Oh yes, goodnight."

Hoshi walked over to where Malcolm was sitting on a bed and hopped up next to him. She looked over his shoulder at the padd and read along with him.

Malcolm turned and looked at her, she smiled and he smiled shyly back. They sat like this till finally Malcolm asked.

"What can I do for you Hoshi?"

"You didn't tell me they were telepathic.

"Sorry, I forgot." Malcolm went back to reading.

Hoshi took the padd away, "Phlox wants to run some tests, to see if their telepathy has any effects on us. I told him we'd do it. Malcolm looked as though he was going to say something but Hoshi continued, "You let them play with a gun."

"I said I was sorry and that they wouldn't get to play with it or any other weapon.

"Malcolm, by doing this you'll help make up for doing that.

"Make up?"

Hoshi sighed, "Just let him run some tests, okay. Do it for me and the girls." Malcolm sighed and agreed, "Good, now I'm going to go change and get some sleep. Hoshi jumped down. Hoshi handed him his padd, gathered her clothes and disappeared.

Malcolm went back to reading his padd, he looked up as Hoshi walked back into the main room. His eyes followed her as she walked towards one of the beds that were grouped together so that all four of them could fit if they had to. He watched her climb into bed and get comfortable. He was so enthralled that he didn't quite catch what she had said, I'm sorry what?

"Are you going to sleep soon?"

"Oh yes, I'm going to sleep now. Malcolm got up and changed. When he came back he shut off the lights and climbed into bed as far away from Hoshi as possible.

The next morning Phlox found them asleep next to each other, and once again the girls asleep on top of them.

For five weeks, Malcolm and Hoshi spent nearly every hour off the bridge with the girls; they ate together, slept together, and Malcolm was starting to forget why he didn't like musicals or cartoons. The girls were allowed to play almost everywhere and with anyone. Several times a week a crewmember or officer would take the girls for a few hours. Trip became the frequent babysitter, he was amazed at their ability to take apart complex equipment and put it back together so it worked. Every time he took them, he would send them home with a new song or catch phrase. The most recent being the theme to an old television show called Batman. The girls ran into Malcolm's cabin, where Malcolm and Hoshi were working and sang "Da nanannananananana Osani, Uninia..." and then a great pause and in a low voice and as loud as possible they screamed, "BATMAN!" Trip's name was moved down on the list of possible babysitters.

Phlox had discovered that some of what Uninia and Osani could do, such as share thoughts, could be shared to an extremely lesser extent to humans. Hoshi was correct in that that was how they were able to tell them apart. Phlox was very excited with this news and wanted to run more and more tests. Malcolm finally declared that his tests were done and no matter how much the girls begged or Hoshi pointed out all the reasons why he should. Malcolm went back the next day and had Phlox run some more tests.

Hoshi didn't see Eddie from engineering any more, and hadn't been on another date. Most of the men on board knew that Malcolm had feelings for Hoshi even if he didn't; so they didn't ask Hoshi out. That and they were scared of the armory officer. Trip thought it was hilarious and Archer agreed it was cute, but told Trip to knock it off; he didn't want to see his Chief Engineer and best friend in sickbay or his Armory Officer in the brig.

Hoshi was teaching Osani and Uninia English and they were teaching her Zaincanie. And all was going well, till one day when Archer and T'Pol called them into Archer's ready room.

"T'Pol and I are concerned. Archer started out.

"You two are becoming to attached to these two Zaincanie children. It would be logical for someone else to take care of them. It will be easier to give them up when we find their planet or another ship."

"I know how much you two care about them, but T'Pol's right."

"I will pick up the children from sickbay tonight." T'Pol stated.

The arrangement lasted for one night. Between the yelling, screaming, crying and constant attempts at escape, T'Pol conceded that for the welfare of the children, they would be best kept with Hoshi and Malcolm.

At night Malcolm and Hoshi read the girls stories before going to sleep. Tonight's story was Beauty and Beast. The four of them were crowded together on Malcolm's bed. Osani and Uninia were on their laps, snuggling against the two adults. The first few times Hoshi and Malcolm tried to do the coordinated story telling it didn't quite work out, Malcolm would get ahead of Hoshi or get side tracked and have to be reminded to do a voice. But now they were pros, both knew when to speak, what voice to use. As usual Hoshi did the voice of the narrator and heroine and Malcolm was the bad guy, the prince, and the other characters. Giggling was usually involved in the stories too, whether it was from funny lines or Malcolm's rendition of the tickle monster, who usually struck when the story was getting too serious or scary.

"As the villagers fought the enchanted objects," Hoshi's soft voice filled the air, Gaston forced the Beast unto the castle's roof. He clubbed the Beast who didn't even try to resist."

Malcolm's voice followed, Get up! Or are you too kind and gentle to fight back?" Malcolm added a sneer for good measure and the girls giggled.

In Belle's voice Hoshi said, Stop." Then returned to her narrator's voice, Chip had helped Belle and Maurice escape from the cellar. When the Beast saw Belle, he grabbed Gaston by the throat. But his love for Belle had made him too human. He let Gaston go and faced Belle. Gaston stepped back - and tumbled off the roof to his death.

Wounded, the Beast gazed at Belle before he collapsed. She ran to him and help him in her arms." Hoshi's voice went back to Belle's voice, " 'No! Please I love you!"

Suddenly, the rain began to shimmer. Slowly the Beast opened his eyes in astonishment, he watched his paws transform into human hands. He held them out to Belle.

"Belle, its me" Malcolm voice was a cross between Archer and his own, the Hoshi lead a mock sigh followed by more giggling.

"Belle hestitated and looked into his eyes. 'It is you!'

The Prince drew her close and kissed her. They watched happily as Cogsworth, Lumiere, Chip, Mrs. Potts, and all the other servants once again became human.  
True love had finally broken the spell, and everyone danced for joy. Hoshi put her padd down, "The end."

"Okay you two off to bed, tomorrow you get to play with Crewman Cutler." Malcolm said.

"What's love? The girls asked in unison.

"Love is when you care very deeply for someone. It's well, its hard to explain, Malcolm how do you explain love?

"Well let's see, love is when you form a strong attachment to someone, you want to spend time with them, and like Hoshi said you care very deeply for them.

"Do you .."

"Love us?"

"Yes, of course we do." Hoshi pulled the girls into her lap, she looked over at Malcolm, "Don't we Malcolm.

"I haven't thrown you two out of an airlock. Malcolm said with a smile and was soon hit with a pillow and given a dirty look, "Yes I love you two, even if you are messy and loud."

"Do you love Hoshi?" They asked.

Malcolm watched as Hoshi blushed a bit, "I care for Hoshi very much, she's a wonderful person, a great friend, and someone I do honestly enjoy spending time with, so yes I guess I do love Hoshi.

They looked at Hoshi who raised her hand and said, "Before you ask, yes after three months of spending nearly every minute with him, yes I love him too."

Osani and Uninia yawned, climbed down, and crawled into their little bed and fell asleep.

Hoshi stretched her legs and said softly, "You're right, we should have jut let them watch the movie.

"They probably would have asked the question anyways." Malcolm said feeling embarrassed.

"No, not that, my legs, they're asleep. At least with the movie, they could lie in bed and not cut off my circulation. Speaking of sleep, I'm going to bed, you coming?"

Malcolm got up so Hoshi could slid under the covers, "In a minute. Want to bet if where we'll find them tomorrow morning?

"Are you kidding me, no way. You have been right the last three weeks, I still think you position those two so you win." Hoshi was tired and fell asleep before hearing Malcolm's response.

It had been six months since they first encountered the Zaincanien ship. By now the girls had their own massive wardrobe. The Quartermaster had seen to it they even had matching blankets and pillows that were theirs and theirs alone. Osani's was silver with dark blue lining; her pillowcase was the same. Uninia's was dark blue with sliver lining. They had been moved from Sickbay to Malcolm's quarters several months earlier. Malcolm and Hoshi slept in the bed and usually at some point during the night the girls would climb up and sleep with them. In the beginning Hoshi and Malcolm tried to sleep with out touching each other but they always either ended up right next to each other with two small children on top of them or in each other's arms. So now it was whatever position was comfortable now days.

People often commented on how cute of family the four made. At first Malcolm had brushed off the remark, but it had been so long and they still hadn't found another Zaincanie ship or another species who knew where to find them that Malcolm decided that yes, Hoshi and the girls were his family. When he told Hoshi of his new found revelation he was worried she would laugh and tell him he was crazy, but she didn't. All she did was look up from where she was picking up some toys, she paused and then a smile came across her features and she told him he was right. That great epiphany was over as soon as it had started, Trip had called and asked how much trouble he would be in if the girls had managed to eat an entire pecan pie by themselves. Once again Trip's name was moved lower on the list.

Malcolm's world came to a stand still when Archer called both him and Hoshi into his ready room and told them he had received a message from the Zaincanie, and they wanted the children back. On the outside Malcolm's expression changed very little, he agreed saying that was what was best for the children, but inside he was screaming. They wanted to take his family from him, his children. The walk from Archer's ready room to the lift was the longest walk of his life.

Once inside Hoshi gently took his hand and squeezed. She knew him too well, she knew the minute they were back in his cabin, he would start reacting. After all this time they finally hear from this aliens, and now the fall out was going to begin. Right now though, Malcolm's face was set in stone and he wasn't talking. Stubborn asshole was what she referred to him as when they fought, most of the time it was out of exhaustion, he didn't like to lose anything, a fight, a padd, and definitely not the kids. The man would only give in when he knew she was right or he was outranked, any other time he would argue, point out facts, dissect your facts for follies, convince you, but he sure has hell never gave up. Sadly though, Hoshi knew there was no way he could argue and win, the girls would be going back to their people, and Malcolm would lose two of the most important things in his life. She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb, hoping for some response of any kind, but she knew he wouldn't, and she was right. Hoshi knew that he thought after the girls left, she would leave too, he will be arguing his reasoning to her later.

"I'll have Travis keep them a little longer, we have four days till we meet at the rendezvous point, we'll tell them tonight." Hoshi said, she commed Travis and asked him to keep the girls, he was more then happy to.

Hoshi used her code to open the door to his cabin and then locked the door. She waited for Hurricane Malcolm to hit. Behind that stiff British exterior there was a very emotional man. One of the few things she could thank the Reed family for was the development of what she called the Reed Mask. It was the persona that Malcolm gave to the public that everything was under control and that he didn't need anyone or anything to help him out. That mask kept him from losing it on the bridge and in public, which was a good thing, because the next four days, he was going to have to be strong in public.

It took her a month and a half to get past that stupid mask. A month and a half isn't very long calendar wise, but you spend nearly 24 hours a day 7 days a week with a person, it feels like years. Funny thing was, she didn't break it down, Uninia and Osani did. They snuck under his radar and one night before bed, they kissed him and said he was their favorite person in the while wide universe and they never wanted him to go away. The man caved as soon as they said that, it was so adorable, the girls were in unison and Hoshi swore the look on his face was one of a man's who had just seen heaven. Malcolm was still Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Armory Officer, Starfleet officer, but once he got those girls or the door closed to his cabin, he became Malcolm, Tickle Monster, the voice of all the bad guys, good guys, and everybody in between, Guardian of bad dreams, Singer of songs, most of all he became himself. And right now he wasn't a happy man.

Malcolm turned and stared at Hoshi, They aren't taking them.

"Malcolm, we both knew that eventually we'd have to give them back.

"That ship fucking sailed already, they are our kids, we take care of them, they stay with us!" Malcolm began to pace, "Don't say it Hoshi.

"Don't say what? Hoshi sat down on the bed, this was going to be bad.

"Don't say that because they aren't human that we can't raise them. It doesn't matter that they aren't, they are ours, and they will stay with us! Malcolm has this odd habit of drumming his fingers when he's upset, Hoshi watched his fingers drum against his legs has he paced.

It actually does Malcolm, think about it, if it was a human child that the Zaincanie were bringing to us, wouldn't you want that child to be with humans.

"I would want that child to be where its happy, and they are happy here, with us! We've worked to hard with these girls to just give up and hand them over to complete strangers, I won't do it."

Hoshi got up and waited for him to walk to her, once he stood in front of her she ran her hands down his arm and said, "We don't know that they are complete strangers and we don't know how a Zaincanie matures. We don't know how they get from child to adult," Hoshi reached up and stroked his face, "I know this is going to be a very very hard thing to do, but we have to do what is best for them, not us, but for Osani and Uninia. Baby, they need to be with them, yes thanks to you they are alive and we are able to give them back, and that's what we have to do. Like I said earlier, we have four days. Hoshi wiped a tear away from Malcolm's face, her voice choked as she continued, We need to spend that time with them, we need to help them adjust to this change, it's going to be a hard on them. We need to be strong from them."

Malcolm kissed Hoshi's forehead and wiped her tears away. He held her and she held him as they gave into their grief. Hoshi felt his body shake as Malcolm lost control and broke down. Malcolm did the best he could to return the favor; he knew Hoshi was crying also. The tears finally stopped and Malcolm and Hoshi just stood there holding each other.

Malcolm finally broke the silence, This wasn't suppose to happen.

"What wasn't? Hoshi mumbled against his shoulder.

"This whole thing, they weren't suppose to get attached, you weren't suppose to see me, none of this was planned."

"Welcome to reality."

"Reality sucks."

Hoshi chuckled and held him tighter, "You've been around Travis and Trip way to long. Hoshi sighed, "We should probably go get them now, they probably got Travis to give them sugar, we all know how that ends."

Malcolm leaned back just enough to make eye contact with Hoshi, "A few laps around the ship wouldn't hurt him. Malcolm kissed the tip of Hoshi's nose, Come on luv, we have a date with two beautiful blue young ladies."

The next day Hoshi and Malcolm took the girls to the bridge; they were going to  
speak with the captain of the Zaincanie ship. The girls clung to Malcolm's legs and after several attempts they finally hid, one of them each buried their faces in Malcolm and Hoshi (tm)s necks. The captain seemed like a nice enough alien, she told them that they would be taken care of and that their mother and father each had several siblings and they would be all right. The crew also learned about the aliens that attacked the Zaincanie ship, they were Aminiuans, they had been fighting for several decades, but it had been a few years since an actual Zaincanie or Aminiua ship had been attacked and the crew killed.

That night the four of them lay in bed holding each other.

"Will we every see you again?" Their little voices sounded so tired.

"I don't know, was all Malcolm could say.

"What about Porthos, Trip, Captain Archer, Dr. Phlox, Travis; will we ever see them again?"

"I honestly don't know.

"And T'Pol, will we ever see her?

"I don't know darlings, I don't know." Malcolm watched their little eyes close and their breaths slowing to a sleep filled rhythm.

"We love you." Were the last words they said before falling asleep.

"And we love you."

The day of the rendezvous came and the girls had to say goodbye. They clung to Malcolm, but slowly let go as a soft melody filled the air, they slowly walked towards the Zaincanie. As soon as they got over there the crawled into this cocoon like structure. Malcolm and Hoshi gave their clothes to them, along with toys, movies, books, and music they liked.

"Thank you for taking such good care of them, I assure you they will be all right." The Captain informed them both.

"Just remember they like sleeping with their blankets, don't let them watch Milo and Otis before bed, it gives them nightmares. They like to be read to before bed, and you need to do the voices, they like the voices. Malcolm had given these instructions earlier but it never hurt to say it again.

"I assure you Lieutenant they will be taken care of." The Captain looked at Hoshi and asked, "Is there anything else?"

"Tell them that we love them."

"I will do that, and once again thank you." The captain turned and walked away, taking Osani and Uninia with her.

Malcolm and Hoshi watched the shuttle leave, taking with them the girls. Malcolm took her hand and squeezed. They walked back to his cabin. Looking around Malcolm saw one of Uninia's shirts they had missed, he picked it up, he could still smell her. Hoshi walked over and leaned against him.

"What should we do with this?" Malcolm showed her the shirt.

"Keep it I guess."

Hoshi moved to stand in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She held him, the last four days had taken their toll on her both emotionally and physically, all she wanted to do was be with Malcolm.

Malcolm lifted her chin and softly kissed her lips. The kiss became one filled with passion and grief mixed together. Their clothes soon disappeared and kisses were planted on shoulders, necks, arms, chests, and all over each other's bodies. It was more than sex, more then making love, it was completion, completion of their bodies, they had already given their souls to each other, now all that was left was their bodies.

Malcolm's head rested on Hoshi's stomach. They had started hours ago, and now they laid there just being with each other, "Are you sure we did the right thing?"

Hoshi's fingers paused as they ran through his hair, taking a deep breath she  
responded, Yeah, I think so."


End file.
